Fake Girlfriend
by LethalRomanticGirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy after the bugging of his mother says that Hermione granger is his girlfriend. Even though him and the golden trio are now close friends will she agree. Or will he face his worst fear: his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here's my new story hope you enjoy and flames are accepted just not overly rude ones. Constructive criticism accepted those who review get a cookie :) in this story everyone is nineteen ok hopes you enjoy

"Draco Lucious Malfoy, how many times must I tell you that, you should date a muggle-born, there not that bad and we don't want you to end up like your idiot of a father!" Nacrissa Malfoy scolded her son for the um...hundredth time that day! The blonde used to be Slytherin merely nodded with a sneer on his face this wasn't the first and last time his mother had brought this subject up.

"Mother if you'd-" he began.

"Don't you _mother _me Draco, like I've said for the millionth time, do you want to end up like you good for nothing father, you need to be opened minded. Just because they come from muggle families doesn't mean they're unbearable. Just look at harry potter, one of your closest friends might I add, he was raised by a muggle family and yet you still spend time with him!' Nacrissa ranted, never giving her disheveled son a chance to speak.

Looking out the window Draco thought of the last few comments his mother had made about him being friends with Harry potter. Although it may surprise most after the war both harry and Ron became his closest friends. The only one who still held at least the smallest grudge against him was Granger and even she was starting to get along with him. Granger, Granger, GRANGER! He thought.

Within an instant he sat up straight "Mother for your information I'm dating Hermione Granger!" Draco Malfoy told his mother through clenched teeth. His mother instantly stopped ranting and said "Really? Yes! We must have her over for dinner tonight then! Invite her dear; I can't wait to speak to her!"

Draco merely nodded, ad he gulped getting Granger to pretend to be my girlfriend may cost me a lot...not to mention my life he thought knowing full well the girl would rather be kedavrad than be his girlfriend. " Well it's too late now I've dug my own grave and am already descending into it, Merlin bless that me that Hermione doesn't Kedavra me right on the spot" he muttered to himself as he wandered around his manor. A lot had changed after the war; he had changed to the good side, and had been a key part in their win. He had severely wounded one of the most dangerous death eaters...his father. He shuddered at the thought. Afterwards, his father was performed the dementer's kiss, and Draco and his mother were set free on account of them turning their backs on the Dark Lord.

After that, surprisingly Draco began to befriend three of his worst enemies. Their friendship was surprising to everyone including themselves. It had simply begun as just talking about the war when they saw each other then it turned into them becoming the golden quartette. What surprised him most was the fact that only two Slithering were still his friends and got along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione: Pansy and Blaisé. Pansy was now best friends with Hermione and Ginny; infect their probably out shopping as he thinks. Draco mused. Blaise although not that close was till friends with the others joining them every now and then on outing.

What an odd group we make he thought. "Well, let me go and see where my _girlfriend _is" Draco said to himself as he disaperatred.

Author's note: I know very short but, have potential! So Review and Review and Review


	2. My girlfriend

Author's Note- here's the next chapter hope everyone who reads reviews.

"What do you think?" Ginny Weasly asked holding up a green scoop neck shirt. "It go great with your hair" Pansy Parkinson's voice carried over from the changing room as she peeked over the top. "It looks great with those black skinny jeans you bought at the other store" Hermione offered. She wasn't the best at fashion but, could dress herself at the least. "Well, I don't know about you all but I want to hit pure next so I'm going to go buy this, coming Ginny?" Pansy asked as she walked toward the cash register. "Coming, sheesh, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ginny complained fast walking to catch up with the dark-haired girl ahead of her. With a chuckle Hermione followed them out the door and in the direction of the best boutique in the wizarding world "Pure".

As she walked, Hermione thought of how things had changed over the years. The biggest surprise was that Draco Malfoy had joined the Golden Trio. Hermione couldn't help but, hold a grudge against the boy; he had tortured her for most of her life. It wasn't that she did't trust him or that she hated him, it was more confusing than anything. Through most of the time they had known each other, Draco had always told Hermione she was unfit to basically even look at him because of her blood and, all of a sudden she was good enough to be his best friend. Most people could see the logic in that right?

A bell rang as Ginny opened the door into a boutique with purple walls and purple curtains with gold trimmings. The place looked like Buckingham Palace, but smaller. It was actually quite nice. Hermione gut swirled like a washing machine; she knew this store had the habit of turning muggle-borns away. Even though she was treated with the most respect due to her placement and help in the war some places still treated her like dirt. "Hello, if you need any help please just ask" commented an older looking witch from behind the counter. She eyed the group from behind her glasses as if knowing one of them wasn't a pureblood.

Hermione walked around with ease when she eyed an amazing lavender formal gown. It was knee length strapless sweetheart neckline gown with different hues of purple swirled into it. As if in a trace Hermione plucked it off the rack and walked over to the cash register where Ginny and Pansy were already paying. "Ah a Parkinson, a family with great class there deary, thank you for shopping" "Humph, a Weasly, your family does have such a high placement now, so thank you for shopping."

Hermione gulped as she handed the witch money with shaking hands, "What family do you come from dear?" the older witch asked. "I'm Hermione Granger, hereo of the war and best friends with Harry Potter, I'm a muggle born" she managed to say. " Well then I'm sorry but, we must decline you service, I don't care if you're the Minister of Magic, no filthy Mudbl-"

"I'll be buying that dress for her, and if I were wise I wouldn't be denying service to Ms. Granger or you'll lose the entire Malfoy family as your clients" Draco Malfoy told the woman threatingly. He gave her an icey cold glare. "Because this is my girlfriend you're speaking to" he added.

Author's Note- Draco, that's one way to get the girl to agree to be your girlfriend spring it on her like it's a casual thing. Review! Thank you for reading if you have any comments, criticism, or questions review please. Also if you have any ideas for later chapters you'd like to contribute.


	3. You're Lucky You're Not Dead

Author's Note: Yeah I'm so happy that people are reviewing. I promise I'll keep updating as soon as I possibly can. I know the first part of this may seem confusing but, you'll understand later on in the chapter.

The old witch froze opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "I-uh-you-very well I'll ring her up. Draco took this chance to see what kept Hermione from yelling out in protest, _oh please don't tell me she fainted or worse dead of shock_ he thought. To his amazement Hermione Granger was alive and well, in fact she was smirking like a true Malfoy. She mouthed the words "Thank you" to him. _Bloody hell, she thinks I was just doing this to help her, great now how in hell am I going to get her to do this now_ he mused.

As he handed the purple with gold encrested letters bag to her, they all walked out with smiles. "Thank you, Draco, I didn't know you had so much as an ounce of kindness in you, but anyway we're going to go meet Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks, care to join us?" Hermione asked. She had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear as she walked. _Harry and Ron thank you Merlin I need all the help I can get from not being brutally murdered by this bushy-haired girl._ He thought. Although he couldn't agree with the last comment, Hermione was not the same know-it-all bushy haired book worm she once was. Her hair was now in elegant ringlets that cascaded down her back. Natural dark blonde highlights had sprouted from her roots. She had grown into her body now and she didn't have the big front teeth either. _The perfect girl to bring home to mother _he mused.

As they entered the pub, Draco dashed forward like a rocket to reach his saviors before the entire scene went down. "What ever happens make sure she doesn't kill me" Draco hissed at the them motioning to Hermione who was already sitting down. "" he said in one quick breath. Hermione stared at him with a puzzled expression "Could you repeat that Draco, and just so you know there are supposed to be pauses in-between sentences. She joked while laughing. Pansy gasped realizing just what he said. "Omg! He told his mother he's dating you, Hermione, so tonight you have to have dinner at the mansion with him and his mother or she won't believe him"

All pairs of eyes shot toward Hermione. She slowly raised a death glare on her face. She took a deep breath like she was going to say something calmly but, instead "DRACO SODDING MALFOY, I'M GOING TO KIL-" she screeched but, her mouth was covered by Ginny's hand. The red head practically dragged Hermione out the pub and into a private room in the side, saying "Best to keep this in private" The group followed steering clear of Hermione's kicking feet.

"You're lucky you're not dead mate" Harry whispered to Draco motioning to the still ranting Hermione. Draco nodded but, gulped knowing the truth in this statement. "If I don't live tell my mom I HATE HER" Draco hissed.

A/N: Review


	4. Malfoy's Don't Beg

Author's Note: Yeah all my reviews have been good except for two of them. (but who needs those readers, anway) So on with the story also read my new one shot story Pansy Isn't Stupid.

Taking in a deep breath, Draco walked slowly toward the fuming Hermione who if possible would have smoke coming out of her ears. "Her-hermione" he stturted wincing expecting a punch. He open one eye to see Hermione standing there with a evil smirk on her face. what is this girl bypolar? he thought. "Draco, draco, draco, draco" Hermione mused outloud. Pansy and Ginny were snickering behind her. Harry and Ron were also stiffling laughter they knew that tone better than anyone.

"Yes?" Draco squeaked. "Now please how do i put this, oh yes. enlighten me about why you'd tell your mother you were dating me?" she said with a tone of elegance. She had made her way to right infront of him. Draco gulped and took a step back "She was annoying me about dating a-a- muggle-born so I told her I was dating you" he whispered cautiously. "Oh so you need MY help not to get caught in your little white lie" She told him. By now Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter by the expression on Draco's face. "Not so tough now Draco" bellowed Pansy. She and Ginny were in fits of giggles.

"Yes I need your help" he told her throught gritted teeth. "Beg and maybe, just maybe, I'll think about it" she told him evily. "Malfoy's don't beg" Draco sneered. "They do if they want Hermione Granger as thier girlfriend" she told him that now constant smirk on her face. "You better do as she says Draco" Ron told him from the floor (too tired form laughing to get up) "It's quite simple really, get on you knees say please Hermione i'm begging you, your my last hope, and then you'll come to my flat and pick me up for dinner" Hermione told him iwthout breaking the smirk. Sneering Draco knelt down on one knee and told her in a exassperated tone "Hermione I'm beggin you, your my last hope" "Where's the magic word?" she teased. "Fine, please,please,please,please,please, there happy" he told her fustrated. "Yes Draco, pick me around sevenish at my flat" she told him with awave of the hand. Beckoning Ginny and Pansy to follow, Hermione disapparated to her flat. Quickly the two other girls followed. "Really Draco, i wish i had a camera so you could of seen your face" Harry told Draco. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Draco told them.

Hermione led Pansy and Ginny to her room where they all fell onto the bed with screams of laughter. Tears ran down their faces from too much laughing. Wiping a stray tear from her eye Ginny said "Ok, lets get you ready for dinner"

-

Draco stood out side Hermione's bedroom door for what seemed like an hour going on two angrily. "Hermione I'm begging you please hurry up, we'll be late" he whined like a two year old. "I thought Malfoy's didn't beg" Hermione yelled through the doors. "Well, you said it yourself, they do if they want Hermione Granger as thier girlfriend" he mocked in what was supposed to be her voice but, sounded more like a high on helium mouse. The door opened and Draco's eyes widened in shock.

Hermione wore a just above the knee length lace dress. It was scrauched up and had a black base underneath the thin black lace. It was a scoop neck with wrist long see through lace sleeves. Her hair was half up and had loose curls. She wore black strappy heels. "Time for the perfromance of my life" she muttered.

Author's Note:

Me: No I'm sorry for not updating! Please have mercy

Angry Mob of Reviewers: It's too late to apolagize! Now we must kill!

Like I said I'm sorry for not reveiwing anyway hope you liked it. After this chapter I swear the chapters will be much longer. Sorry for anyspelling it's just that well my microsoft isn't working so I'm using notepad which doesn't check spelling sorry.


	5. The Dinner Part 1

Author's Note: Here is the most anticipated chapter the dinner. Now I hope this will be worth the wait. Warning this will contain baby pictures, embaressing stories, first crushes, and a lot of hitting. If you read this story please review! Like really I love getting reviews they make my day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but, the plot!

"Will you stop shaking!" Draco complained as they walked up the path to Malfoy Manor. "Shut up! I'm saving your ass so stop complaining ! You would be shaking if the last time you were here a crazy woman was engraving the word _mudblood_ into your bloody arm!" Hermione hissed. "Aunt Bella wasn't that crazy she just had an obsession with killing people there is a diffrence." Draco countered with a roll of his eyes. "Oh and that is so much better!" Hermione replied sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes once again but, he had to let out an "Ow!" when Hermione smacked him the back of his head. "What the bloody hell was that for!" Draco winced rubbing the back of his head. "I would never date a man who rolls his eyes constantly it is so annoying!" she told him crossing her arms infront of her chest a sneer on her lips. "And I would never date a violent abusive woman but, hey look where that's gotten me" Draco mumbled under his breath earning him another smack from Hermione.

The "loving" couple made their way to the door where to their surprise they heard the sound of mutiple voices. "Do you hear that or is it just me going bonkers!" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "Well I always thought you were a little bonkers but, I heard it to" Hermione answred as she knawed on her bottom lip. "What do yo-" Draco began when the door was flung open and his circulation was cut off by his mother hugging him to death. "Oh my gosh she is real! A girl a real girl!" Nacrissa sang laughing with joy befor engulfing who she hoped to be her future daughter –in-law. Draco wasn't able to stiffle the laugh he had when he saw Hermione uncomfortable postion as his mother preceded to squeeze all the air out her. "Oh my girl! You are gorgous! And real! You're here! And your real!" Nacrissa pratically scream as giddly laughed. "Mother I think we have established she is in fact real!" Draco groaned. "Draco,love, I'm seriously worrying about what kind of girls your mother brought over as she is surprised I 'm real!" Hermione giggled. "Oh well you see there was this one time with the puppet-" Nacrissa began but was cut off when an elegantly dressed woman stood in the doorway and called out "Oh they're finally here!" "Mother you said dinner not a party!" Draco gaped slapping and hand to his forehead. "Well dear this will give you the chance to show off your beautiful girlfriend to the world!" Nacrissa smiled as she montioned for the two to follow her into the manor.

"I really want to kill you about this party but, I'm more than anything wondering about the puppet?" Hermione asked with a smirk. "You don't want to know about that" Draco said with a serious face as her wrapped an arm around her waist. "Your lucky we're friends or I would have killed you about where your arm is right now! In fact said arm wouldn't exsist anymore!" Hermione told him sternly laughing at the worried expression he mustered. "There they're!" they heard an all to familiar voive yell. They looked up to see five friends run up to them. "Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, and Harry!" Hermione sighed in relief engulfing the grou p in her own hug of death. "I'm just guessing by the look we saw on Draco's face a moment ago that you're already threating him, you violent girl!" Blaise joked ruffling Hermione's hair. This caused him to be smacked by Ginny and Pansy as Hermione put a spell to fix her hair. "Are all women this violent!" Draco asked knowing full well what would happen in 3-2- SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "There's your answer mate!" Harry laughed slapping Draco on the back. "Please tell me and I can be with you instead of this man who never stops rolling his eyes!" Hermione pleaded. "Sorry Mione' but, apparently at pureblood parties you're supposed to stay with you date the entire time" Ron answered telling her the information that ended up getting him having Pansy as his date.

SMACK! "Woman will you stop hitting me!" Draco groaned again (isn't that all he ever does). "Pleasse take me with you! I'llbe dead by the time this party is over!" Draco begged (apparently he does that a lot now so much for Malfoy pride) the group. "Sorry Draco you know how your mother is about the proper equittie" Blaise replied "But I promise that I'll say only good things at your funeral service!" The group bid goodbye to their friends and headed off. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist once again and turned towards the door that led to the yard where most of the party would be held. Just as the two turned around the corner SMACK! "What did I do?" Draco gasped rubbing his stinging cheek. He turned to see Hermione mouth hanging open pointing towards the other side of him. He turned to be greeted with another SMACK! "What the hell?" he groaned. He opened to see a furious Astoria Greengrass hand raised starring wildly at him. "You bastard!" the girl screamed in her shrill voice raising her hand once again. "Wait before you slap me again will you pleas tell me why I am being slapped!" he asked. He turned to see Hermione laughing her head off. She was clutching her sides as her entire body shook at the free soap opera unfolding infront of her. "You were arranged to marry me! Then I get a slap in the face when my mother gets an invitation to see you and your mudblood of a girlfriend!" Astoria screamed wasving a crème colored invitation in his face. "First of all you didn't get slapped in the face I am! Second of all don't you ever-" Draco was saying when he heard another SMACK!

He winced out of instinct but, he then realized it wasn't him who had gotten slapped. He opened one eye only afraid of what he would see. There before him hand held perfectly in the air was his "girlfriend"! Astoria's eyes were wide as she cupped her brusied cheek. "Astoria, darling, you have lost so leave my boyfriend an I alone. You got it!" Hermione said calmly trying hard not to cringe when she said the word boyfriend. "And for the record only I can smack, slap, punch, kick, or abuse him in anyway got it?" Hermione called after Astoria who ran away crying. "You heard her only she can-Hey!" Draco stated glaring at the girl beside him. "Would you prefer I let Astoria slap you around some more it was very entertaining you know!" she growled at him anger still seen in her eyes. "Um….No!" he pretened to think about. "I thought the guy was supposed to protect the girl not the other way around!" he mumbled to himself. "Yeah that's only when the guy isn't such a wuss!" Hermione told him rolling her eyes while grabbing his hand to drag him outside. As they entered the back patio "I think Astoria was just the preshow" the choursed.

Author's Note: This chapter was too long so I decided to cut it in half. So all you got out of what I mention in my orginal author's note was a lot of hitting. Poor Draco getting abused by girls, he'll never learn. So hopefully I'll get enough reviews that I'll post the next chapter sooner.


End file.
